


The other traitor

by Keenir



Series: Learning curve folder [9]
Category: Norse Mythology, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Frigga is at least a little scary, Gen, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki was not the only traitor   -- Laufey and Hogun said so.</p><p>But why?  Or how?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The other traitor

'Laufey said there are traitors in the House of Odin.' I knew long ago that Hogun would say that.

I have always had the gift of foresight and forescrying. 

Once, long ago, Odin found himself in need of a wife. A wife and, soon enough, an heir. I saw that, were I not to act, the House of Odin would strengthen itself and proceed to a point where, when it fell, as I foresaw it would, the Nine Worlds would not be the only places destroyed into rubble.

So I married Odin. I made predictions and prophecies for him and those loyal to him, but always my words had a long-term outcome more favorable to my aim than theirs.

When one lives for centuries, one must plan for even further.

I informed the Allfather that it would be ill for Thor to grow up an only child, that a sibling should be found for him. I placed sufficient subtle emphasis on _found_ in the day before Odin left for that final battle in Jotunheim, that he brought back the baby Loki.

A brother was sufficient to push Thor, my Thor, into becoming a supreme warrior. A warrior who would bring down the House of Odin.

And for a time, he did. Thor's rashness brought about his banishment and his father's collapse.

One thing I had not forseen was that Loki would be so eager to uphold the throne, to defend the House of Odin against even his sire Laufey.

But Loki was alone, and I did not raise a hand against any. His own rule became untenable, so fearridden did he become.

And thus it was that Thor returned and Odin revived to walk among us once more, honoring us with his presence.

But it is not yet done, the plans I set in motion before the humans began their wars for caesars. Thor's loyalty now is both to his Avengers and to his father. Divided loyalties are always the dangerous ones, the easiest to exploit, even for those who were not trying.


End file.
